Quarrmer, o Superman de Areia
Esta ficha reflete Quarrmer em seu auge. Quando ele chegou em nossa dimensão, todos os atributos eram 2 APs, e ele só tinha os Poderes naturais. Atributos: Destreza : 4/23 Força : 49 Corpo : 39 Inteligência : 12 Vontade : 21 Mente : 14 Influência : 7 Aura : 7 Espírito : 10 Iniciativa : 44 Hero Points : 150 Poderes naturais: Power Drain 50, Bomb 30, Detect (Superman) 25, Dimension Travel 2 Poderes roubados de Superman: Analytical Smell/Tracking Scent : 5, Comprehend Languages 11 Dimension Travel 7, Extended Hearing : 14, Flight : 44, Heat Vision : 29, Hypnotism : 06, Ice Production : 11, Invulnerability : 39, Microscopic Vision : 14, Recall : 6, Sealed Systems : 20, Solar Sustenance : 49, Super Breath : 19, Superspeed : 19, Super Ventriloquism : 14, Suspension : 11, Systemic Antidote : 19, Telescopic Vision : 49, Thermal Vision : 14, Time Travel 29 X-Ray Vision : 19, Bonus e Limitações: Power Drain apenas suga os poderes de Superman, mas se conseguir RAPs iguais ao total de APs de um poder, o poder drenado de Superman é definitivamente abaixado em -1 AP (independente se consegue sucesso em Teste de Recuperação), e Quarrmer recebe permanentemente aqueles APs de poder (não podendo realizar novo dreno naquele poder particular). O alcance de Power Drain é de 10 APs. Ex: Vamos supor que Quarrmer quer drenar a Heat Vision de Superman. Ele deve conseguir 30 RAPs (duma vez só ou cumulativos) com Power Drain para que fique com 29 APs permanentes de Heat Vision. O poder é abiaxado em Superman exatamente como nas regras de Power drain. Uma vez que Superman faça o teste de Recuperação para reganhar os APs perdidos, sua Heat Vision total é permanentemente abaixada em -1 AP. Bomb é Invariável, e funciona somente se Quarrmer toca Superman. Comprehend Languages permite ler e escrever línguas além de falar (+1 FC) Pode usar sua FORÇA a fim de comprimir carvão, transformando-o em diamantes. Dimension Travel (de 7 APs) só permite Viagem e é ligado a Flight: se Quarrmer voa mais rápido que a luz (29 APs) ele transpõe as dimensões. Entrementes, ele pode usar sua Dimension Travel (de 2 APs) apenas para viajar entre a Terra e sua dimensão natal (OV/RV 2/2). Super breath pode tanto repelir como atrair. Ice Production ligado a Superbreath; é o famoso "sopro gelado". Time Travel ligado a Flight; se Quarrmer voa mais rápido que a luz e faz um círculo no sentido horário, ele viaja para o futuro; se ele faz no anti-horário ele viaja ao passado. Se viajar para uma época em que ele já exista, ele se torna um fantasma com Self-Link (Spirit Travel) 4 e Invisibility completa de 25 APs. Suspension apenas usado para simular morte clínica. Nota: Visão Raio X não penetra o chumbo. perícias : Thief (Stealth) 11 Vantagens: Area Knowledge (Terra 1), Life Support (completo) Scholar (literatura, psicologia, historia, sociologia, Krypton), Genius Desvantagens: Fatal Vulnerability: morte de Superman (Quarrmer mantém um elo psíquico com Superman, que o mantém vivo); Fatal Vulnerability e Loss Vulnerability: Kryptonita verde (sob um sol amarelo), alcance de 2 APs; Anti-Kryptonita (sob um sol vermelho) alcance de 2 APs. Loss Vulnerability: Sol vermelho, alcance 0 APs, todos os Poderes (exceto supersentidos) e Atributos; Loss Vulnerability: todos os Poderes e Atributos; alcance 0 APs (para maiores detalhes, veja Superman e magia); Loss Vulnerability: Kryptonita dourada, alcance 2 APs, Todos os poderes, perícias e atributos, permanente (Deve perder todos os poderes de Superman daqui por diante e não poderá mais drena-los); Miscellaneous: Kryptonita vermelha causa bizarras transformações, alcance 2 APs (jogue a Tabela de Kryptonita Vermelha com 2d10); Ataques de gravidade reduzem todos os poderes (exceto supersentidos) e atributos físicos na mesma proporção. Motivação: Survival Ocupação: Doppelganger Riqueza: n/a Origem Quarmer era um ser criado a partir da areia do deserto quando toda a kryptonita foi destruída numa reação em cadeia em Superman # 233. O Homem de Aço chega a um laboratório que fazia experiências com Kriptonita quando ocorre uma explosão que o arremessa longe criando inclusive uma depressão no solo. Entretanto o acidente transforma toda a substância em ferro, tornando-o completamente invulnerável. Mas as coisas não vão tão bem quanto aparentam pois o comportamento do Homem de Aço começa a se alterar, tornando-o arrogante. Para culminar, um estranho ser toma forma e vida na depressão feita na areia do deserto pelo Super-Homem. Somewhere in the deserts of the USA used to be an experimental reactor in which experiments were conducted upon pieces of Kryptonite. When a powerful nuclear meltdown happened Superman himself was there to attempt to stop it. He failed, however, and a powerful kryptonite-based explosion that rendered Superman unconscious resulted. Although he apparently had succeeded in stopping most of the deadly radiation to reach humanity a strange fission wave reached around the world and changed all kryptonite into pure iron. Miraculously, it seemed, Superman now had no vulnerabilities anymore, a fact that was seen in papers world-wide (more kryptonite rained down on Earth later on so the effect was only temporary). On the spot Superman had been lying in the desert unconscious after the explosion was formed the imprint of the Man of Steel. The explosion had mysteriously opened up a portal into another dimension called the Quarrm Dimension. In that dimension beings existed as non-corporeal spirits and like most spirits they wanted a physical form to accompany them. One of the beings of that dimension gained access to the ordinary DC Earth by attaching itself to the psychic and physical imprint of Superman left in the sand. Many hours after the explosion an uncanny version of Superman, made of sand, rose from the imprint. This being would in the months that followed meet Superman seemingly randomly and drain power from him (in a ’Power Complication Sublot‘ if you wish) in an attempt to create an identity for itself. Superman was left near powerless after each such encounter while the Sand Superman grew more and more powerful and humanoid. Its’ presence became more and more of an annoyance to Superman who wanted to know what it was. It could, however not speak, and mostly left more mysterious than it had been before the encounter. Superman, powerless at those occasions, was unable to follow it. During one of these encounters it saved the life of Superman by destroying the magic weapon called the Devil’s Harp, an artifact that was being used by a man named Ferlin Nyxly aka Pan. Pan had nearly killed Superman when the Sand Superman sneaked by and destroyed the weapon that had allowed Pan to steal all of Superman’s powers. Reasonably, the Sand Superman saved Superman’s life in order to maintain its’ own existence (he had a life-giving mental link to Superman and thus it couldn’t survive without Superman being alive). Later it gained the ability to speak, but that didn’t help Superman much. The being didn’t follow human emotions and didn’t care for humanity ; thus Superman couldn’t convince it to agree on anything. When the situation got even worse, Superman was left completely without powers. Seeking help from one of Wonder Woman’s old friends, the Asian mystic called I-Ching, Superman hoped to cure his situation. I-Ching sent away Superman’s soul to regain all the powers he had lost, which it did, leaving the Sand Superman powerless and near dead. Attempting to return home to Quarrm in order to survive the Sand Superman opened up a dimensional portage in a park in Metropolis. To weak to enter the portage, the portage remained open. Superman had, unfortunately, been given a brain damage by a powerful blow to his head while unpowered. When his powers had now returned he retained the brain damage which made him act rashly and unreasonbly. Superman had now become an irresponsible and potentially lethal superbeing. With kryptonite no longer available I-Ching and Wonder Woman had to decide on a risky plan to help Superman ; they tracked down the Sand Superman and made an agreement with Superman to meet him so that the Sand Superman could ambush it draining all his powers. Powerless, Superman would then recover as a normal man. Before the Sand Superman could steal Superman’s powers it was spotted and Superman escaped the scene. Meanwhile, another being from Quarrm had entered the Earth Dimension via the portage in the park. This being fused itself with a giant Chinese statue of a monster and began rampaging the streets. Superman accidentally flew over this creature and was completely drained of power, leaving him unconscious and powerless. Some street punks found Superman, gave him a real beating and allied themselves with the Chinese monster Quarrmian. The monster seeking advice did everything the punks asked of it. They wanted to finish off Superman, who was now residing in a hospital, and thus went there sitting on the back of the monster. The punks were, however, too bullying and the enraged monster killed both of them crushing them in its’ hands. The monster still wanted to finish Superman (to which he also seemed to have a mental link), but by the time it reached the hospital Superman awoke repowered. The Sand Superman showed up and teamed with Superman. Together they both attacked the monster who terrified escaped back into the park and left Earth via the dimensional port. Alone again with Superman, the Sand Superman announced that he was going to kill Superman so that he could be the only Man of Steel (see Quote). I-Ching, fortunately, arrived on the scene and magically hypnotized both into seeing how a fight between the two might turn out. Both saw the fight destroying the Earth and Superman, believing that he had really destroyed the Earth, was devastated. The Sand Superman realized that it had no right to claim Superman’s soul or body and thus agreed on returning home to Quarrm. It left through the portage with half of Superman’s powers (Superman refused to take them back after having seen the destruction of the Earth during the hypnotism) and closed the port from the Quarrm side. Long after that he was seen in an issue of DC Collector’s Edition Superman vs Shazam. The Sand Superman was impersonating the real Man of Steel and attacked Captain Marvel, while Black Adam pretended to be Marvel and ambushed Superman. All to bring about a battle between the two heroes. Presumably the Sand Superman returned to the Quarrm Dimension after the matter was settled. He has probably not been seen since… Category:Pré-Crise Category:Fichas Category:Superman Category:Era de Bronze Category:Obscuros Category:Vilões